INVIERNO
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Sherlock recibe un mensaje de Irene Adler en su cumpleaños, John pregunta y él recuerda. Situado en el rescate de Irene.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA INICIAL:** Después de muchas ideas descartadas, otras que están en el tintero y otras que son más frases y situaciones sueltas que no se cómo ni cuándo juntar, me di cuenta de que no he escrito una "versión" sobre Karachi propiamente tal. En "En la Línea de fuego" tracé un poco, pero más que nada lo que necesitaba para la continuidad de esa historia en particular. Así que básicamente esta es mi versión de lo que pasó tras Karachi. Entr capítulos, no me odien, por fa.

* * *

INVIERNO

 **I.** **PARTE UNO**

Un mensaje de texto.

Otro más, como los treinta y cinco que había recibido desde su mensaje de despedida en Karachi. Uno que decía "Feliz cumpleaños", pero que tenía esa rebeldía, ese enojo que quizás ella había acumulado hacia él durante todo ese tiempo. O sencillamente quería felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Volvían, él y John de la pastelería en el que el médico había insistido "celebrar" junto a Molly, el nuevo cumpleaños del detective consultor. Holmes avanzó por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, con Watson a sus espaldas, quien, tras entrar a la habitación, se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Entonces, es cierto ¿Tú la salvaste? - Preguntó John, sin una pizca de duda, sin embargo, la dubitación del detective lo hizo especificar. - Irene Adler. Tú la salvaste en Karachi, ¿no es así?

\- Si, así fue. - Respondió Sherlock, tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- ¿Y la viste alguna vez de nuevo?

\- Una vez en Sarajevo. Era una cena de gala en honor a una visita de estado, ella estaba acompañando a un embajador. No me vio. - Replicó a gran rapidez, con voz profunda, casi dolida. Como si el _flashback_ de su espalda desnuda en contraste a la tela roja de su vestido se incrustase en su corazón.

Silencio. Holmes se desocupaba los bolsillos.

\- ¿De verdad no me vas a contar? - Irrumpió John, casi risueño.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Cómo la salvaste. Qué pasó en Karachi, Por qué ella te sigue enviando mensajes y tú no le hablaste en esa fiesta o lo que sea.

\- Buenas noches, John. - Despidió el hombre, mientras caminaba a su armario, quizás en busca de un pijama.

Watson exhaló sonoramente y se retiró, dejando la puerta entreabierta a sus espaldas. Entonces, Sherlock se sentó en la cama y miró su teléfono. Obviamente, abrió el mensaje una vez más, sin saber qué decir. Sabiendo, que de hecho, no había nada que pudiese decir. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Ella probablemente sólo estaba siendo amable. Ella, posiblemente, había encontrado a alguien más.

Y contempló ese mensaje queriendo arrojar el teléfono a la pared; mientras que al segundo siguiente, una nostalgia casi demasiado profunda como para llamarse _nostalgia_ se apoderaba de él. Y entonces quería salir corriendo y atravesar todas las barreras posibles para llegar a su lado. Y entonces, sentía miedo. Y fue ahí, cuando esa imagen vívida en su cabeza tomó movimiento; se recostó sobre el cobertor de su cama y con el teléfono a su lado, dejó que todo fluyese. Ella con el cabello tomado, pendientes de diamantes y un vestido rojo que la podría convertir en la fantasía de cualquier ser humano sobre el planeta, sin distinción alguna. Ella, La Mujer, con una sonrisa falsa que no aguantaba más de cinco segundos y que era tan perfecta que todos podían saber que estaba fingiendo, excepto el hombre junto a ella. Ese hombre que dibujaba su columna vertebral hasta el límite del escote, que era el límite de la espalda. Ese hombre al que Sherlock ya había matado diez veces en su cabeza. Y ese recorrido que, masoquista, el detective no podía dejar de observar.

Sherlock podía ver a través de cada una de las mentiras que Irene cargaba esa noche, y aun así, cuestionárselo todo. Casi todo. Quería saber qué secretos había detrás de la elección del vestido y los complementos; se imaginaba cuantas veces ella había llamado _idiota_ al embajador en su cabeza. Se torturaba preguntándose si ella también era capaz de mentir acerca de sus sentimientos, de decir cosas que no sentía. De abrazar a alguien más y susurrarle al oído.

No.

Eso dolía demasiado.

Entonces, comenzaba a preguntarse acerca de su cuerpo y los límites. Si seguía siendo la dominatrix que había puesto a Inglaterra de rodillas o su estilo variaba, de acuerdo a la necesidad del cliente. Si fingía orgasmos; o quizás, fría, como se mostraba, les dejaba ver que _ellos_ no eran suficientes. Que no eran capaces de satisfacerla.

Y en Baker Street, en medio de la noche, una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en los labios del único detective consultor del mundo. Y se pasó una mano por la frente. Él la conocía. Real. Él había visto a través de todos los disfraces y más allá de la coraza. Y no, no es que Irene Adler fuese vulnerable. Después de todo, quien no se quebraría ante lo que ella había vivido. No, no era la vulnerabilidad lo que Sherlock definía como _real_. La realidad era por lejos mucho más difícil de explicar, incluso a través de ejemplos. Incluso a través de sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos que mantenía intactos en el rincón más íntimo de su palacio mental.

 **KARACHI, PAKISTAN – 5 AÑOS ATRÁS **[i]**. **

\- Cuando diga "corre", ¡corre! - La frase que después del sonido inconfundible de su teléfono ante los mensajes de la Mujer, iluminó de esperanza su rostro.

Irene seguía de rodillas, en el piso de tierra, preguntándose si tendría la fuerza para levantarse y correr. Intentó concentrarse en ella, aislar los sonidos de los golpes, el acero de los cuchillos enfrentándose y buscar entre todo eso la única señal.

\- ¡Ahora, corre! - La voz del detective consultor funcionó como una especie de acelerador en ella.

Irene afirmó ambas palmas en el piso, y apoyándose con todo lo que le restaba de energía sobre ellas, estiró las rodillas y se puso de pie, intentando correr tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas le permitían.

Sherlock peleaba casi mano a mano con dos de los hombres que restaban, de los otros que yacían inconscientes. Entonces uno de ellos, sacó un arma de fuego, que, afortunadamente, el detective alcanzó a arrebatar y arrojar a una distancia de unos cinco metros. Le propinó un par de golpes de puño en la quijada y cerca de la sien, para luego acuchillarlo en el estómago. No lo suficiente para matarlo, bueno, no de inmediato; pero si para quitárselo de encima e intentar, una vez más, buscar la figura de Irene. Saber que ella estaba a salvo, después de todo, por eso estaba ahí. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo, ya que el segundo hombre lo atacó y se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, que el detective consultor terminó con un knock out. Entonces, su instinto le clamó que se diese vuelta una fracción de segundo antes de escuchar un disparo. Alerta y con todas las emociones a flor de piel, Sherlock distinguió a Irene frente a él, de pie. El arma cayó de sus manos y a escasos metros de ella, entre ambos, un cuerpo sin vida. El hombre, al que Holmes había herido previamente en una pierna, tenía un machete en la mano y pretendía atacar al detective por la espalda. Sin embargo, todo lo que él pudo notar fue a la Mujer a la que había ido a salvar. Corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo por los hombros con fuerza.

\- ¡Te dije que corrieras! - Le reclamó, molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a salvarlo? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido exponerse para salvar su vida?

\- Lo hice. -Replicó ella, con voz temblorosa.

Entonces, Sherlock miró a su alrededor. Efectivamente, estaban como a veinte metros de dónde ella había estado arrodillada. En efecto, Irene había corrido todo lo que su cuerpo malgastado por quien sabe qué clase de torturas, le permitió. Y Sherlock la miró a ella, para al segundo siguiente, abrazarla con fuerza.

Ella lloró amargamente.

Ahora, era momento de pensar.

\- ¿Tienes más ropa bajo el chador[ii]? -Preguntó el hombre, alejándola un poco de su cuerpo.

\- Si… la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando me capturaron. Pero no tengo zapatos. - Replicó Adler, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

\- Bien, eso… eso se puede solucionar. Salgamos de aquí. - Contestó el detective y ofreció su brazo como apoyo.

Al poco andar, Sherlock revisó su teléfono y marcó un número, para colgar luego del primer tono. A los segundos, llegó un mensaje de confirmación y miró a Irene, entonces, casi pidiéndole permiso, la tomó en brazos, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello.

\- Si no fuese por los zapatos… -Reclamó ella, con voz aun débil.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. - Contestó Holmes, apurado.

Avanzaron un par de calles, a oscuras, hasta que finalmente se encontraron con un automóvil bastante antiguo y discreto. Otro sujeto estaba apoyado en el vehículo y al aproximarse, Sherlock se quitó la parte de arriba de su propio vestuario, para saludarlo.

\- Ahora podemos quitarte eso. - Avisó el detective, mientras abría la puerta trasera del vehículo, para permitirle a Irene la entrada.

Con ayuda del consultor, Irene se quitó el chador, dejando ver su vestido, de color azul, que – a pesar de la oscuridad- le daba un brillo especial a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué tan…? ¿Qué tan malo es? - Preguntó Holmes, refiriéndose a sus heridas.

\- No tanto como parece. Nada que se pueda infectar, por lo menos. -Contestó ella, e intentó una sonrisa, que no funcionó.

\- Puede recostarse en el asiento trasero y tratar de dormir un poco, mientras llegamos. - Sugirió el sujeto, que observaba la escena con cierta distancia.

Irene y Sherlock lo miraron y él intentó armar una especie de almohada con el velo, para acomodarla en la parte más lejana del asiento. Cuando salía, Irene sostuvo su mano. La apretó, de hecho, con fuerza. Aun estaba asustada, porque quizás, aun no podía creer que fuese real.

\- Todo va a salir bien, ¿ok? Ahora vamos al aeródromo y en algunas horas, Karachi sólo será un mal sueño.

Ella asintió y se recostó, encogiéndose lo suficiente para ajustarse al tamaño del asiento y permitirle a Sherlock cerrar la puerta. El detective tomó su lugar en el asiento del copiloto, mientras el otro hombre se ubicaba como chofer. Cuando el vehículo arrancó, Irene apretó los ojos y sus propias manos contra su pecho e intentó dormir, sin mucho éxito.

-oOo-

Cerca de media hora después, el auto se detuvo completamente y La Mujer abrió los ojos. Creyó distinguir una avioneta, mientras escuchaba a los dos hombres de los asientos delanteros, descender. Luego de unos minutos, alguien abrió su puerta y la mano del detective consultor se posicionó con suavidad sobre su tobillo. Tobillo que hace un día, había estado atado durante muchas horas, por lo que ella se estremeció un poco.

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpó el hombre, mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. - Creí que…

\- Está bien. - Se adelantó ella. -Es sólo que… está un poco… delicado. - Ya sentada cerca de la puerta, Irene sonrió y se acomodó el cabello. - Pero tú… No me molesta que me toques.

Sherlock la miró, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso y le enseñó un par de zapatillas.

\- Sé que no es lo que acostumbras a usar, pero teníamos que improvisar un poco. - Explicó, mientras le ponía los zapatos.

\- Están perfectas. Gracias.

El detective nuevamente ofreció su hombro como apoyo, esta vez para que ella pudiese descender del vehículo y la condujo algunos pasos, dónde había dos hombres más, y a pocos metros de una avioneta.

\- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? - Preguntó Irene, sin soltar al detective.

\- Bakú, Azerbaiyán.

\- Sigue siendo un país de tradición musulmana.

Holmes hizo un pequeño gesto de desacuerdo antes de responder.

\- Si, pero si es que existe alguna chance de que nos busquen, sería uno de los últimos lugares. Tienes que confiar en mí un poco. Sólo concédeme eso, ¿puedes?

La Mujer asintió y luego de ajustar algunos detalles con el resto de sus acompañantes, abordaron la avioneta. Allí, le ofrecieron a Irene una cabina privada, para que pudiese descansar sola, sin embargo, ella se negó, sin separarse del detective ni un segundo. Era estúpido, y ella lo sabía, pero la única forma en que podía sentirse segura y ligeramente más tranquila, era apegándose lo más que pudiese a Holmes, a quien, parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto la insistencia de Adler por permanecer junto a él.

Cuando por fin se estabilizaron en el aire, Irene levantó la separación entre sus asientos y para sorpresa del detective, se acomodó junto a él, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Holmes. Aunque extrañado por el gesto, él no tardó en acomodar su brazo para darle mayor confort a La Mujer y abrazarla, apretándola un poquito (y con suavidad) hacia su cuerpo. Y cuando ella cerró los ojos, él dejó un beso en su cabeza. Entonces, Irene se dio cuenta de que existía la chance de que no oliese muy bien. Había pasado varios días, quizás más de una semana sin cambiarse de ropa y sin más aseo que el que le proporcionaba un trapo húmedo, que a los pocos días, ya estaba más sucio que ella. Que además de olor, el sabor que su pelo debe haber dejado en los labios del hombre no era el mejor. Y que en general, su piel y _ella_ , eran, en ese momento, lo último que alguien pudiese querer tan cerca. Y aun así, cuando ella estaba a punto de acomodarse lo más lejos que su temor le permitía, Sherlock la abrazó un poco más fuerte, presionándola ligeramente aun más contra su cuerpo. Como si no le importase. Porque de hecho, no le importaba.

Porque, por una vez en su vida, se había dejado llevar por su corazón.

* * *

[i] Mi cálculo se basó más que nada en los post en el blog de John (bendita guía para fickers) y en cuentas al azar, considerando, que por ejemplo, el blog se dejó de escribir luego de la boda de los Watson. Según yo (y es un headcanon que usaré constantemente) los hechos que se relatan entre T6T y TLD abarcan un año.

[ii] Hay muchos tipos de velos en las culturas musulmanes y árabes. Si se dan cuenta, el que usaba Irene en ASiB, dejaba todo su rostro al descubierto, pero no era solo un pañuelo (hiyab), sino que cubría todo su cuerpo, o sea, un chador. Aquellos que cubren además la cara, se llaman "burka".


	2. Chapter 2

**I. PARTE DOS**

 **BAKÚ, AZERBAIYÁN – 5 HORAS MÁS TARDE** **[i]**

Uno podría creer que tras un vuelo de esa duración, Irene había conseguido dormir un poco. Pero no. A pesar de sentirse segura y relativamente tranquila, los recuerdos aun eran demasiado vivos en su memoria, y el miedo, irracional, le impedía dejar de controlar sus emociones.

Nuevamente se encontraron en un automóvil, esta vez algo más grande que el utilizado en Karachi y ella pudo distinguir algunas luces en la ciudad. El detective, en esta oportunidad, iba sentado junto a ella; sin embargo, el silencio reinó entre ambos, hasta que nuevamente se detuvieron frente a un edificio. Holmes notó la tensión de La Mujer y le dio algunas palabras de confianza, mientras le ofrecía su mano como apoyo, lo que ella aceptó.

Era cerca de medianoche, por lo que, al abrir la puerta, el aire frío de la capital azerbaiyana hizo a Irene temblar, no obstante, una joven, de unos veinticinco años (y que parecía provenir del interior de la casa) se aproximó a ella y le extendió una manta para envolverse. Entraron rápidamente y pronto se encontraron en una sala bastante humilde, pero que estaba bien temperada e iluminada, a diferencia de lo que la Mujer se había imaginado. Alcanzó a distinguir una mesa y una pizarra llena de papeles, fotografías y notas, antes de que el detective la guiase hacia un pasillo bastante largo (considerando las proporciones de la casa). Avanzaron hasta la puerta del fondo y Holmes la abrió para ella, dejando ver una habitación que se correspondía a las características de la casa: una cama, un armario de dos puertas, una pequeña mesita de noche y un televisor bastante antiguo. Al fondo, junto al armario, había otra puerta. Sherlock le quitó la manta y anunció:

\- Leyla preparó todo para ti. La tina está llena, en esa puerta está el baño y en el armario hay ropa más adecuada, pijamas, toallas y lo que necesites.

\- Gracias. - Se detuvo, sin saber cómo decirlo, lo que era extraño, considerando todo sobre ella. - Creo… supongo que necesitaré algo de ayuda para… desvestirme.

Sherlock respiró profundamente, intentando quizás esconder lo que hubiese sido su auténtica reacción a esa petición y sencillamente asintió, para guiar a Adler hasta el baño. Una vez en el interior, ella se sentó y el hombre le quitó las zapatillas con delicadeza, dejándolas junto al lavamanos. Luego, casi como si de un ritual se tratase, se puso de pie a sus espaldas y movió su cabello hacia el lado de la cabeza, dejando ver el cierre de su vestido, para bajarlo con suavidad, hasta la curva de su espalda baja. Entonces, Irene lo miró un poco sobre su hombro, sólo para darle confianza y asegurarle que estaba bien que lo removiese por completo.

Sherlock deslizó sus manos con la máxima suavidad posible, evitando tocar los moretones y marcas en la espalda y brazos de la mujer, quien, había cerrado sus ojos. Le dolía, a pesar de los esfuerzos del hombre. Y le dolía el no poder aislar el dolor de su mente, tener que sentirlo. Dejar que él viese que lo sentía. Pero cuando la prenda finalmente cayó al piso, más pesada de lo que realmente era, ambos respiraron en paz. Un par de segundos después, Sherlock desabrochaba con precaución clínica el sujetador. Ella, por su parte, deslizaba sus dedos de forma lenta por los bordes de sus bragas, para desprenderlas de sus caderas, también delicadas. Pero ella sólo necesitaba un empujón para lograr que la ropa se cayese al piso. Cuando lo logró, llevo sus dedos hasta sus hombros, deslizando los breteles y dejando caer el sostén también al piso.

Estaba desnuda. Completamente. Cómo la primera vez que se habían conocido, pero en esta ocasión, ella no sentía tener el control de nada.

Y después de un par de segundos, Sherlock depositó sus manos en los hombros de Irene y besó por un largo rato uno de sus moretones. Quizás el más grande y feo, oscuro y con tintes verdes alrededor; sobre su omóplato izquierdo, incluso un poco inflamado. Y ella pudo sentir _su_ culpa. Quizás por eso la había salvado, por eso se había expuesto de esa forma; porque se sentía culpable.

\- Ven. - Señaló el hombre, parándose a su lado para acompañar sus pasos hasta la tina. - Hay una bata ahí, - Explicó, indicando una pequeña repisa, junto a la bañera. - Trata de relajarte, pero intenta no quedarte dormida, ¿Está bien? Te dejaré ahora, pero volveré en unos veinte minutos, si necesitas algo. ¿Ok?

\- Entendido. - Replicó ella, con calma. - Y Sherlock… Gracias. Por todo. - Dijo y sintió sus ojos inundarse.

El hombre asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y salió del baño, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Irene se metió en la tina y sintió el agua tibia abrazando su cuerpo. Entonces, cerró los ojos. Y entre las imágenes vívidas de sus días tormentosos, se aparecía, de vez en cuando, el detective consultor.

-oOo-

Irene se puso un pijama de franela, bastante poco usual para ella, y se sentó en la cama, a secarse el cabello con una toalla. Había olvidado lo suave que se sentía justo después de lavarlo, y cómo sus ondas tomaban forma a medida de que la humedad desaparecía.

El detective tocó la puerta e ingresó con una bandeja, en la que traía una botella de agua, otra de jugo, una tetera, comida (una sopa, al parecer) y otros ítems, que ella no alcanzaba a distinguir.

\- ¿Mejor? - Preguntó, mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, para luego sentarse junto a ella.

\- Bastante. Es increíble cómo cambia todo después de un baño. -Replicó Adler, con un tono de voz por fin más propio.

\- Oh, Leyla dijo que había dejado cremas y… cosas -Hizo un gesto con su mano, dando a entender que no había puesto mucha atención a esa parte de las instrucciones. - En el gafete del baño ¿quieres que te las traiga?

\- No, gracias. Quizás la próxima vez. De verdad quiero sentir mi propia piel, sin nada. Al menos por un tiempo. Ahora lo que si te agradecería es que me pases esa botella de agua. - Solicitó la Mujer, quien dedicaba constantes miradas al objeto.

Holmes se la extendió y ella bebió un gran sorbo, para luego, volver a prestar atención al hombre, sin dejar de secarse el cabello.

\- Sopa, porque Christopher dice que aun no sería recomendable darte sólidos, en caso de que contrajeses una infección por… lo que sea que ellos te hayan dado, o el lugar en el que estabas… en fin. Anti- inflamatorios, porque noté que si hay algunos bruces algo hinchados, pero no creo que tengas esguinces o algo más fuerte y un somnífero, nos dimos cuenta que no dormiste. Nada.

Irene bajó la mirada un poco, y luego bebió algo más de agua.

\- ¿Qué tal si tú te comes esa sopa antes de que se enfríe? Puedo ayudarte con el cabello, si quieres.

Irene accedió algo confundida, y luego de acomodarse (lo que tomó más de lo que ambos esperaban), ella estaba recostada sobre el cobertor, con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas y Sherlock sentado a su lado, secando con suavidad las partes aun húmedas de su cabello. Él hizo la mayoría de la charla, contándole sobre como la habían encontrado y el plan. De ello, Irene dedujo que no se quedarían mucho tiempo en Azerbaiyán, aunque no sabía si Sherlock seguiría con ella o se marcharía pronto. Y dónde iría a parar después.

\- Al parecer, tus heridas y hematomas sanarán bastante rápido. Sahim, el sujeto que nos condujo al aeródromo dice que parecen reposadas. - Comentó el detective, cuando finalmente pudo dejar la toalla de lado.

\- Si. Ellos… ellos me dejaron descansar como un día antes de la ejecución. Bueno, dejaron de herirme… - La Mujer fijó sus ojos en el plato vacío. Sus manos temblaban un poco.

\- Puedes hablar de ello si quieres, pero no tienes que hacerlo… me refiero a qué - Sherlock hizo una pausa, como si buscase en su cabeza un manual sobre qué hacer. - En realidad, no tengo idea que es lo más recomendable.

\- Tampoco yo. -Replicó ella y lo miró de reojo. El hombre tomó el plato y lo dejó en la bandeja. - Pero no quiero… No puedo. Quiero olvidar lo que pasó lo antes posible. Borrarlo todo. - Silencio de unos segundos, en el que Irene decidía si mirar a Sherlock y él pensaba en si acariciar la espalda de la mujer o no. Ella lo interrumpió - Pero supongo que de todas formas, la tranquilidad que consiga, si es que llega, no durará mucho. De todas formas sabrán que estoy viva.

\- Aun hay margen. El tipo de la cámara era de los nuestros, apenas salimos de ahí comenzó a trabajar en la edición del video. Así que tendrás que jugar a estar muerta por un tiempo.

\- Si, creo que puedo hacer eso. - Replicó ella, con confianza.

\- No eres tan mala en eso, después de todo. Además, John no está por aquí como para que le dejes saber tu secreto. -Insinuó el detective con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero a la vez inocente.

\- ¡Oh! Dime que tu lo harías mejor, Sherlock Holmes. - Reclamó Irene, volteándose finalmente a mirarlo.

El detective deslizó una suave caricia por la mejilla de Adler y la miró con profunda calma, casi como si estuviese feliz. Entonces, una especie de sombra cubrió su mirada y se acomodó, alejándose de forma casi imperceptible de ella.

\- Tengo que salir ahora. Hay… algunos asuntos que debemos tratar para asegurar el éxito de la siguiente etapa. Sólo serán un par de horas. - Explicó.

\- ¿Es estrictamente necesario que vayas ahora? No… no quiero quedarme sola. -Solicitó Irene.

\- No estarás sola. Las otras habitaciones por el pasillo están ocupadas por gente de mi absoluta confianza que te cuidarán por sobre cualquier cosa. Hay algunos otros agentes cuidando el edificio. No tienes que preocuparte ¿ok? Vas a estar bien. - Dijo el detective, y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Irene lo retuvo.

\- No quiero que te vayas. Por favor, Sherlock. - Pidió, casi inocente.

Él puso una rodilla sobre la cama y su mano derecha se depositó gentil sobre la mejilla de la Mujer.

\- Voy a volver, pronto. Trata de descansar, por favor. Necesito… necesito que estés bien. Mírame, sólo serán un par de horas. No me voy muy lejos, y te prometo que no te voy a dejar hasta estar completamente seguro de que estás a salvo. De que nadie más siquiera intentará lastimarte. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Puedes intentar dormir y descansar?

Irene asintió y Sherlock le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Es sólo una pastilla para dormir, bastante fuerte. Toma la mitad, y en caso de que no haga efecto, puedes tomarte la otra, pero tienes que dejar pasar por lo menos dos horas. ¿Claro?

\- Si. Gracias… por todo. -Replicó ella y se acomodó bajo las sábanas.

-oOo-

Irene consiguió dormir. Mal; con pesadillas y sobresaltos.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando Sherlock entró en silencio, para observarla por largos minutos del mismo modo. Ella tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y cada cierto tiempo, hablaba entre sueños, pero no despertaba. El detective entró al baño y luego de lavarse la cara, volvió a mirarla por un rato. Y aun sabiendo que había una cama disponible para él en la habitación más cercana a esa, se acostó allí, sobre el cubrecamas, lo más cerca que pudo de Irene y la abrazó. Su mano fue a parar sobre la de ella, que apretaba la almohada con fuerza, y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Él aplicó un poco de presión y la que ella ejercía, cedió ligeramente. Entonces, él susurró en su oído:

\- Está bien. Está bien. Estás a salvo, cariño, estoy aquí, contigo. Y no me voy a ninguna parte. Ya pasó.

Y suavemente, a medida de que las formas de sus cuerpos se acomodaban y encajaban, Irene comenzó a dormir más tranquila, y aunque de vez en cuando apretaba la mano de Sherlock, o se sobresaltaba, esto fue disminuyendo progresivamente. Y él se durmió ahí, junto a ella, hasta que el sol de invierno, suave e imperceptible, los encontró, aun abrazados en esa cama.

-Deberías meterte debajo de las mantas.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Sherlock oyó ese día. Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que había vuelto y se había quedado dormido junto a Irene, sobre la cama. Aunque de seguro en la habitación hacía más calor que afuera, aun así el detective, al despertar comenzaba a sentir como el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

\- Es invierno y tú estás durmiendo ahí, encima. Ven, entra. - Volvió a decir Irene, desperezándose un poco para acostarse de espaldas y levantar la ropa de cama junto a ella. Sherlock se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama. - Mi almohada está totalmente empapada. -Señaló La Mujer y la volteó.

\- Tuviste pesadillas la mayor parte de la noche, pero aun así, no quise despertarte. Pensé que quizás no querrías volverte a dormir. Sin embargo, parece que fueron disminuyendo.

\- Te oí llegar. - Dijo ella, al borde de interrumpirlo. -Gracias por… ayudarme con eso. Tenías razón, necesitaba dormir un poco, aunque no fue el sueño más reparador de mi vida, pero ya no me siento tan cansada.

\- Es bueno saberlo. De hecho, aun es bastante temprano, ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco más?

\- ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo? - Preguntó ella y apretó los ojos. Obviamente se había escuchado diferente en voz alta.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en que _yo_ me quede contigo? ¿De qué se trata toda esta obsesión? - Preguntó él, casi confesando un secreto.

-No lo sé. Yo sólo… -Irene rió un poco y miró a la distancia, para devolver sus ojos al detective, que la observaba con inigualable paciencia. -No sé. Me siento tranquila cuando estás conmigo. Es… es… Como si se me olvidara porqué estamos aquí, ahora. - Sacó una mano y la deslizó con suavidad por el rostro del hombre. - Es como si ya no le tuviese miedo a nada. Y si, sé que suena totalmente ridículo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es una soberana tontería.

\- No lo es. - Contradijo el hombre. - Es normal y entendible. Después de todo, estuviste a punto de morir. - Casi de forma involuntaria, Sherlock se acomodó en la cama, inclinando su cuerpo un poco más hacia el de Irene. Entonces, su mano dibujó el perfil de La Mujer. - No estaba reclamando nada, yo sólo… Nadie nunca se había aferrado a _mí_ de esa forma.

Silencio. Y sus ojos se encontraron. Y con suavidad, lento, Sherlock acercó su rostro al de Irene hasta que sus labios se descubrieron. No fue un choque o un relámpago, sólo se hallaron. Despacio, con delicadeza. Apenas rozándose al principio, cómo si ambos fuesen de cristal. Pero cuando sus bocas se abrieron, y sus lenguas se encontraron, Irene solo se entregó. Sus brazos estaban semi extendidos a ambos lados, y su pecho completamente abierto, de tal forma que sólo un movimiento le hubiese bastado al detective para estar sobre ella. Pero él no lo hizo.

Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos, algo en la mirada del hombre había cambiado.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco más? - Sugirió Sherlock, intentando crear algo de distancia entre ellos.

Irene intentó volver a acomodarse junto a él.

-Deberías quitarte el cinturón. - Lo miró de reojo, él parecía confundido. - Bueno, tú también vas a seguir durmiendo ¿verdad? - El hombre asintió - ¿Y me vas a volver a abrazar, para ayudarme a dormir? - Sherlock volvió a responder de forma positiva. - La hebilla de tu cinturón me va a molestar. Quítatelo.

Holmes hizo lo que le pidieron y se acomodó junto a Adler, quien ya estaba en su posición original. El hombre pasó una mano por sobre su cintura y la dejó abierta sobre su vientre, de tal forma que Irene sólo tuvo que poner la suya sobre esa y cerrar los ojos para descansar otro rato.

La cosa es que, aunque nadie lo haya dicho, la técnica que fue pensada para ayudar a Irene a conseguir un mejor descanso, también le ayudó al detective a dormir como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

[i] Un vuelo comercial entre Karachi y Bakú demora aproximadamente 6 horas y media, dependiendo de la escala que se haga. Considerando que este **_no_** es un vuelo comercial, y que por ende, no es necesaria una escala, calculé el tiempo de forma referencial.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. PARTE TRES**

Irene durmió quizás durante unas dos horas más. Aun con los ojos cerrados, escuchó a la distancia los sonidos característicos de una casa muy habitada por la mañana: conversaciones, grifos abriéndose y cerrándose, puertas crujiendo y pasos. Se sintió algo ansiosa por un momento, cuando, tras abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. No obstante, a los pocos segundos, notó que el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño de su habitación. Casi al instante, se detuvo y poco después, cuando ella rebuscaba en el closet del cuarto qué podría usar, Holmes salió vestido con una camiseta y pantalones de vestir.

-Hay un poco de sol allá afuera. - Comentó el detective, acercándose a la ventana.

\- No significa que no vaya a hacer frío. - Respondió Irene, tomando un sweater negro de cuello alto.

\- ¿La ropa está bien? - Preguntó Holmes. Irene lo miró y asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor. -Replicó ella, mientras cerraba la puerta del armario y arrojaba la prenda sobre la cama.

Irene se acercó a la ventana y miró las nubes, blancas y grisáceas que empañaban los suaves rayos de sol que se asomaban. Sherlock se acercó a ella.

\- Me alegra que estés mejor.

\- No debería. -Replicó Adler, un brillo travieso en los ojos. El detective no entendió. - Si estoy bien ya no voy a "aferrarme" a ti.

Holmes sonrió algo avergonzado de esa frase y ambos se acercaron un poco. El hombre apartó un mechón del rostro de Irene y dijo:

\- De hecho, esa es la mejor parte.

Ella recogió la mano del hombre y se miraron por un segundo, antes de besarse. Holmes la acercó un poco más desde la cintura, mientras el brazo izquierdo de La Mujer rodeaba el cuello del detective, y su mano derecha se encontraba bajando, contra el algodón de su camiseta. De pronto, se encontró jugando al interior de su pantalón.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó él, tratando de tomar algo de distancia.

\- ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

\- No… no podemos… Está lleno de gente. - Replicó el detective, tomando con suavidad la mano de Irene para alejarla de su cuerpo.

\- No haré mucho ruido, te lo prometo. -Insistió ella, buscando sus labios nuevamente.

\- No, Irene, por favor. -Solicitó el hombre, alejándose definitivamente. - No podemos… no ahora… yo… -Se dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, como pensando que decir, hasta que miró a La Mujer nuevamente y agregó: - En este momento eres muy vulnerable y yo no puedo… no…

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto así? - Atacó ella, sentándose en la cama. Sabía que el detective tenía razón. Lo había sabido desde el principio.

\- No es sobre eso. No puedo… no así. - Intentó explicar, algo que obviamente no era fácil. Se repetía mentalmente que estaba haciendo exactamente todo lo que se había propuesto no hacer. - Voy afuera. Intenta descansar un poco más y veré si _alguien_ te trae algo de comer. - Y sin esperar respuesta o hacer contacto visual con ella de nuevo, salió.

Pero, como Irene Adler no es la clase de persona que se queda sentada y en silencio, tal y como le dijeron; apenas el hombre cruzó la puerta, ella se levantó de la cama, abrió el closet y eligió su ropa, para luego darse una ducha y dejar de comportarse como víctima.

En este caso, ella lo era. Alguien la había tenido de rodillas, llorando, con la firme intención de acabar con su vida. Pero La Mujer era un hueso duro de roer y sabía que las cosas no mejorarían si ella no ponía de su parte. Y entendía que, para sus estándares, estaba dejándose victimizar demasiado. Había terminado con ser vulnerable. Ahora, tenía que contraatacar con fuerza.

Porque esa era ella. No una víctima. No un _alguien_ vulnerable que necesita ser cuidada las veinticuatro horas del día. Y ciertamente, no la clase de persona que se queda esperando a que le den permiso para hacer algo.

-oOo-

En el comedor, Sherlock y los demás discutían su ruta y debatían algunos puntos inquietantes sobre James Moriarty.

Y es que aunque la misión principal era ir tras Adler e impedir su ejecución, el detective sabía que su rival se traía algo entre las manos, y que esto de "Quemar su corazón" sólo estaba empezando. Vaya inicio. Por lo que estaba al límite de la obsesión con darle caza, ponerse un paso adelante, o lo que se necesitase para evitar que el criminal siguiese acercándose a su círculo. Primero Irene, después, ¿Quién sabe?

Irene se apareció en el comedor, generando que la mirada de todos se posase sobre ella. Rápidamente, Sahim se aproximó a ella, sin que Sherlock le perdiese paso, para hacerle algunas preguntas y chequear sus pupilas, pulso y temperatura. Después del examen, que tomó sólo algunos minutos, el hombre finalmente declaró:

\- Creo que es pertinente darle algo de comer.

\- Ahora nos estamos entendiendo, Sahim. - Contestó Irene, arqueando una ceja.

Los demás siguieron hablando sobre lo que tenían sobre la mesa y las posibilidades de que Moriarty estuviese trabajando en un plan más elaborado. Había transcripciones de fragmentos de conversaciones que el criminal consultor había mantenido con hackers y programadores de distintas partes del continente. Además, a un lado, Irene (quien comenzaba a buscar la forma de ser útil) notó un mapa que tenía varias rutas marcadas desde Karachi. Lo miró, intentando descifrar cual sería su destino, sin embargo, la conversación se tornaba interesante otra vez. Hablaban de la ofensiva. ¿Cuál o _quién_ era el punto ciego de Moriarty? ¿Cómo debilitarlo?

Entonces, un nombre salió a colación y Adler buscó su fotografía entre el material sobre la mesa. Ahí estaba.

\- Sus principales recursos y aliados más leales están aquí, aquí, y aquí. -Indicó La Mujer, señalando dos puntos en Europa central y uno en Irlanda. -Si atacan rápido y con fuerza, lo pueden debilitar bastante para llegar a él antes de que alcance a rearmar sus fuerzas. Además, un par de células cobardes van a salir corriendo en el proceso. - Explicó Irene, mirando firmemente a todos en la mesa, para fijar su mirada en el detective.

\- Pero no queremos "debilitarlo" -manifestó uno de los agentes, que estaba de pie junto a Sherlock. - Queremos acabarlo. Y la forma de acabarlo es darle justo dónde más le duele. Sebastián Morán.

Irene lo miró directo por varios segundos, hasta que él bajó la vista.

-Oh por dios, no estás bromeando. - Dijo ella en perfecta seriedad. - Tú, o alguno, quien sea… ¿Saben lo que realmente pasaría si alguien le hace algo a Morán? - Silencio, la mirada de Irene sobre todos. La de Sherlock sobre ella, siempre sobre ella, inexpresiva. - ¿Nadie quiere adivinar?

\- Irene… si fueses tan amable… - Intervino por fin el detective consultor, solicitando explicarle.

-Su plan está basado en una hipótesis y esa hipótesis es incorrecta. Están asumiendo que Sebastián es tan importante para Jim que destruir a uno significa destruir a ambos.

\- Ellos se conocen desde que tenían 9 años, fueron compañeros desde entonces y el único periodo de su vida en que se separaron fue cuando Morán fue a Irak para… - Intervino otra agente.

\- Lo sé. -Interrumpió Irene, con seguridad. - Asumir que Morán importa no es lo que está mal, lo que está mal es la reacción que le asignan a Moriarty. Y créeme, no saben lo equivocados que están. Si alguien toca a Sebastián Morán, no hay lugar de Europa que se salve de la ira de Moriarty. Arrasará ciudades y países como si fuesen de papel, sin importarle quien sale afectado y quién no. Después de todo, entre ellos tiene que estar quien merece el infierno por arrebatarle a su preciado Seb. Perder a Morán no lo va a hacer débil, lo va a volver loco. - Finalizó, con tono de preocupación, como si recordase cosas. Como si recordase la forma en que ella descubrió ese hecho. Miró las fotografías frente a ella nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué sugieres, entonces? - Preguntó Sherlock, como si lo que Irene hubiese dicho lo identificase. Después de todo, alguien había tratado de herirla a _ella_ y _él_ había salido corriendo, sin importarle nada, a salvarla; intentando convencerse de que estaba ganando una aliada.

\- Hay un rumor, entre este tipo de círculos. Probablemente no es cierto, espero que no sea cierto. Pero… - Irene revolvió las fotografías un poco y luego trató de dejarlas en su orden original. - Quizás sí lo es. La gente dice que hay otra persona que importa para Jim, una chica. Una joven común y corriente, que no tiene nada que ver con este mundo y que está lejos de cualquier radar. Y considerando que no veo a nadie con esas características por aquí, estoy empezando a temer que es cierto. Lo que también es malo. Muy malo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se dice que es alguien cercana a ti. - La Mujer levantó la cabeza y sostuvo la mirada del detective. -Que él se las arregló para meterse en tu círculo íntimo. - Silencio. La mirada que Irene y Sherlock compartían no admitía espectadores ni interferencias. - Pero estoy bastante segura de que él es gay.

Una risa general alivió la tensión del momento. Entonces, comenzaron a tomar en cuenta la primera idea de Irene, sobre las otras células que apoyaban al criminal. Excepto Sherlock. Él entendió.

Después de cerca de una hora de planificación, en la que, discretamente, el detective pedía asesoramiento a Irene, se discutió finalmente la ruta a seguir y dónde (según lo que la mujer dedujo) Sherlock la dejaría definitivamente. No pudo obtener mucho más, había como una especie de código entre ellos, un secreto, o algo que ella no podía descifrar, pero se dejaba evidenciar que a Holmes le incomodaba hablar del tema en su presencia.

Sofía, capital de Bulgaria. Ese sería su siguiente destino, al que al parecer, partirían en poco tiempo. Pero antes, Sherlock se preparaba para salir.

\- ¿Vas a salir solo? -Preguntó Irene, viéndolo revisar su teléfono.

\- Si, es sólo… tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Devolver favores, pagar deudas… ya sabes. - Respondió él, sin mirarla.

Mientras ese diálogo ocurría, Leyla y su compañera revisaban y cargaban algunas armas, en el lugar dónde habían estado discutiendo más temprano.

Irene recogió una y dijo:

\- Voy contigo.

Entonces revisó la carga de la pistola y tras asegurarla, la metió en su bota.

\- ¿Qué? No. De ninguna manera.

\- No te voy a dejar ir solo a ninguna parte. Alguien tiene que cuidarte, Sherlock Holmes.

El detective casi se puso a reír, pero estaba molesto. Era como cuando le había disparado al hombre en Karachi. Y se dio cuenta, que tal como en esa ocasión, no tenía caso discutir.

-Ponte un abrigo. -Dijo, con voz autoritaria.

Irene sonrió ampliamente y fue a paso veloz a buscar algo que ponerse. Finalmente, estaban listos y salieron. A menos de una cuadra, Sherlock recogió su mano, casi con violencia, no en un gesto tierno o protector; sino como una forma de demostrarle lo molesto que estaba. Pero al avanzar un par de cuadras más, el agarre se suavizó y Adler decidió hablar sobre temas triviales.

Después de cerca de diez minutos de caminata, llegaron a una especie de galería, dónde en el primer piso, había toda clase de talleres de reparaciones y ventas de repuestos, ofreciendo soluciones para marcas y productos de los que ella jamás había escuchado hablar.

Holmes dejó sobres en dos y un cheque en un tercer local, para finalmente salir de la galería por la dirección opuesta a la que habían entrado.

\- Bueno, mi idea inicial era ir al aeródromo desde aquí, pero ya que viniste, supongo que tenemos que volver al apartamento. -Dijo el hombre, mientras caminaban por una calle bastante concurrida.

\- No es necesario. No es como que quiera causarte inconvenientes a propósito.

Irene pensó esa frase como una broma, pero él no rió. Sólo miró al piso, entonces, cambió la ruta, y de paso, le soltó la mano. Entonces, iban caminando lado a lado, cada uno con las manos en los bolsillos. Como si el eclipse de sus mundos hubiese llegado a su fin.

Iban caminando bastante cerca de las paredes de la ciudad vieja. Y Irene miró a su alrededor; tuvo dos pensamientos diferentes; Estaba parada frente a siglos de historia, rehaciendo caminos que cientos y miles de mujeres y hombres habían hecho; al igual que los pocos que hoy estaban ahí también. En su mayoría turistas, que se dedicaban a tomar fotos, a intentar recordar una memoria que ella quizás, se esforzaría en borrar. Su segunda idea fue que estaba muy lejos de casa. Y tuvo nostalgia. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Sherlock también estaba lejos de casa y de todo. Y que había recorrido todos esos kilómetros y atravesado todas esas barreras por la mínima chance que representaba salvarla.

\- En serio lamento todas las molestias que te has tomado por mí. Digamos que no soy exactamente la más digna de tus sacrificios. - Dijo, en voz alta.

Y él se detuvo, en seco. En medio de la avenida peatonal que ahora parecía casi vacía. Adler lo miró, esperando una respuesta, una reacción. Algo. Pero él sólo la miró y antes de que ella pudiese explicarse, Sherlock la abrazó con fuerza, casi rodeándola por completo. Y era como si no existiese nada más. Como si esa ciudad, llena de historia, de vida y estructuras imponentes no fuese más que una tela, que servía de fondo para ese mundo en el que ambos se sumergían cuando estaban juntos.

\- No te atrevas a ponerte en riesgo nunca más. -Susurró en el oído de La Mujer, con los dientes apretados. -No vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿Estamos claros?... si algo te pasa… si me… no te lo voy a perdonar. Jamás.

\- Está bien. - Respondió ella, intentando terminar las frases que el hombre había dejado inconclusas- Te prometo que…

\- No. Sin promesas. La gente hace promesas todo el tiempo, sin entender su valor. No me prometas nada, sólo… Haz lo que te pedí.

Irene lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. Sus manos escalaban por la espalda del detective, bajo su abrigo y su cara se encontró con la piel del cuello de Holmes. Y dejó un beso largo ahí, mientras creyó oír un largo suspiro, cargado de dolor, huir de los labios de ese hombre que en ese momento fue más suyo que nunca antes; y él la dejó ir para recoger su mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

\- Vamos, tenemos un avión que tomar.

Y solo ahí, Irene se dio cuenta que tal vez, lo que había oído, era a Sherlock llorar.

* * *

 _Su review es mi sueldo (?)_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. PARTE CUATRO**

 **SOFIA, BULGARIA** \- **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS.** **[i]**

Las diferencias comenzaron a notarse apenas pisaron suelo búlgaro. Lo primero fue que el grupo se separó, apenas descendieron de la nave. La mitad de los agentes abordó una furgoneta negra, con rumbo desconocido, mientras que Sherlock, Irene y Leyla abordaron un automóvil que los trasladó bastante lejos del centro de la ciudad. La joven se despidió de ambos y descendió, luego de cerca de media hora de viaje. A unos quince minutos después, Adler y Holmes arribaron a su destino definitivo.

La otra diferencia significativa es que el apartamento en Sofía era considerablemente más amplio y cómodo que el que habían dejado atrás en Bakú, lo que, desde el punto de vista de Irene podría significar que ese era su nuevo hogar, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo compartiría Sherlock ese espacio con ella?

-La habitación está arriba, por si quieres dejar tus cosas o… descansar. - Comunicó el detective, tras verla algo perdida. - Prepararé algo para comer.

\- Gracias. Voy a… - La Mujer señaló las escaleras, e iba a agregar algo, pero en ese momento, no supo qué.

Irene subió y se encontró con una vista panorámica que le dejaba ver exactamente en qué punto de la ciudad se encontraba, el cielo, amenazante y una inmensidad que a veces le parecía demasiado. Se cambió los zapatos y comprobó, que tal y como en Azerbaiyán, el armario estaba lleno de ropa, las sábanas de la cama limpias y un nuevo juego de toallas descansaba en el baño. Bajó a los pocos minutos, y se encontró con que Sherlock había preparado un par de sándwiches que parecían tener todos los ingredientes que había encontrado en la nevera. Y que la nevera había sido llenada recientemente.

Ambos comieron en silencio. Un silencio incómodo; como si Sherlock quisiese hablar, pero no pudiese, o no supiese como hacerlo; como si Irene quisiese saberlo todo, pero no tenía claras las preguntas.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? -Preguntó ella, finalmente, sin saber mucho de dónde había salido esa idea.

Sherlock la miró. Una expresión similar a la que le había dado esa tarde, con un poco de contención.

-La próxima vez recuérdame no mezclar mostaza Dijon y tártara. Es demasiado. - Replicó él, alejó su sándwich a medio comer y entrelazó sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

\- Bueno, considerando las circunstancias, en serio espero que no haya una "Próxima vez" -Contestó ella, con gracia.

Sherlock sonrió más para sí mismo y la miró de reojo. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la sala, cruzándola por completo y acercándose a la ventana.

\- Probablemente va a llover esta noche. - Comentó Irene, varios minutos después, acercándose al hombre.

\- Espero que no demasiado, tengo que tomar un vuelo mañana. - Respondió él, mirando al piso.

Entonces Irene entendió, podría haber jurado que todo, y quizás no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Él se iba a marchar, inevitablemente, siempre lo supo, de hecho, ambos lo sabían, ¿Qué era lo que tanto le complicaba?

\- Me voy a la cama. Supongo que tú también necesitas descansar un poco, así que, te dejo.

\- Avísame si necesitas algo, ¿ok?

Irene subió y se cambió de ropa con cuidado. No es que tuviese mucho dolor, es sólo que todo el movimiento del día, el cansancio, sus emociones revueltas; y bueno, también el dolor, le eran incómodos. Ajenos, casi. Una pesada mochila que se había amarrado a su espalda y no sabía cómo quitar. Pensó en pedirle un analgésico al detective, pero entonces, se recordó que ella era fuerte. Y sobre todo, que ella podía ser fuerte sin él. Y él se marcharía, al día siguiente, sin importar nada.

-oOo-

No habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que Adler había subido al cuarto cuando decidió ir por un vaso de agua al baño. Hacía frío y quizás era la única razón, o tal vez había veinte más, pero el punto es que no podía dormir. Volvía con el vaso medio lleno cuando escuchó pasos en la escalera.

\- ¿Sherlock? - Preguntó, casi con susto.

\- ¿Te desperté? - Interrogó la voz del detective, casi pidiendo permiso.

\- No. Ven.

Segundos más tarde, el hombre estaba ahí, mientras Irene dejaba el vaso sobre la mesita de noche del lado derecho de la cama.

\- Pensé… Mejor dicho, recordé que no te entregué ningún analgésico y que aun podrías estar sintiendo dolor. - Explicó el hombre, mientras mostraba el frasco en sus manos.

Sherlock tenía puesta una camiseta blanca y pantalones de franela; lo que hacía inevitable que Irene se cuestionase si a él también le costaba dormir, y qué se podía hacer al respecto.

\- No. Es decir, no tanto como para tomar algún medicamento, gracias. - Replicó ella. - Pero si me sería útil algo para dormir. - Agregó, caminando hacia el hombre.

\- Seríamos dos, pero creo que no puedo ayudarte con eso. No había nada en el kit que _nos_ dejaron. - Explicó el hombre. Entonces Irene hizo un gesto de resignación, mientras el detective dejaba de todos modos el frasco de pastillas sobre la mesita de noche. - Pero ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Leche, quizás?

\- Oh, no. No te preocupes. Asumo que el ruido de la lluvia me ayudará a dormir. - Replicó ella, con un dejo de sarcasmo al final.

\- No está llov… - Ella lo interrumpió dejando un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios.

Por casi un minuto estuvieron en silencio, mientras progresivamente se oía con más fuerza el ruido de la lluvia. En el techo, las ventanas y la calle. Entonces Irene sonrió y fue consciente de la suavidad de los labios del hombre bajo la piel de su dedo.

\- Lo siento yo… - Dijo, nerviosa. Y luego de mirar sus labios dirigió su vista a los ojos del hombre. Vaya, estaban cerca. Y aun así, no terminó la oración.

\- Está bien. -Dijo él, apenas con un hilo de voz.

El aire de sus palabras bailó en torno a la figura delgada del índice de Irene y ella desplazó su mano a la mejilla del detective, con cuidado. Como si fuese él quien acababa de ser rescatado de una muerte casi segura.

Y entonces, las manos del hombre estaban sobre las caderas de Irene y la mano libre de ella estaba en el pecho de Sherlock, sintiendo que su corazón se podía salir en cualquier momento.

Quizás fue un trueno. Quizás fue sólo viento muy fuerte. La cosa es que cuando sus labios se encontraron, la tormenta exterior se intensificó; tal y como al interior del apartamento, ya no habían reparos que valiesen ni excusas que esgrimir.

Antes de que hubiese tiempo para arrepentirse, Irene le sacó la camiseta a Sherlock, lanzándola bastante lejos. Él levantó su cara desde la barbilla y le dio un profundo beso. Entonces, inclinándose un poco, llevó sus manos hasta los muslos de la Mujer, justo al límite de su camisón. Y lo levantó, retirándolo por completo. La miró por una fracción de segundo, para luego; lento y delicado, besar su cuello y continuar bajando, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el piso y sus labios estaban sobre su vientre. Como si literalmente, se arrodillase ante ella. Y apoyó su frente sobre el abdomen de La Mujer, para luego mirarla hacia arriba y ponerse de pie, de forma que, mientras lo hacía, se las arregló para levantarla y llevarla hasta la cama. Y una vez ahí, la desnudó por completo y volvió a recorrerla con besos, como si quisiese que esa noche jamás terminase. Tal vez porque sabía que era el fin del mundo. Tal vez porque afuera ya no llovía y ella no podría dormir.

Irene se acercó a él y ayudándose en el apoyo que los hombros del detective ofrecían, cerró la última distancia entre ellos. Se miraron a los ojos mientras pudieron, se besaron y acariciaron, y mientras su sexo se intensificaba, las gotas de lluvia volvieron a visitar la ventana, para sorprender un gemido escapar de sus labios, casi al unísono y el leve temblor de sus cuerpos, mientras sus respiraciones peleaban por volver a su ritmo natural. No se soltaban, no se dejaban. Hasta que las sensaciones _ajenas_ a ellos, volvieron inevitablemente a sus cuerpos. El frío, el dolor físico; las ideas dando vueltas en sus cabezas.

\- Al final no era la gran cosa, ¿verdad? - Dijo Irene,en algo parecido a un susurro y miró con una sonrisa a Sherlock.

Él rió abiertamente y se ayudó de su peso y posición para acompañar la espalda de Irene hasta alcanzar la cama, para luego recostarse a su lado, aun con vestigios de su risa.

Y es que por supuesto que era gracioso. Había sido un momento que quizás ambos recordarían para siempre. Y no, no solo porque fuese la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones; era por la sincronía, la conexión de sus cuerpos. Y por los malditos sentimientos que ya no se podían callar más.

Sherlock pensó en quizás responder con otra broma, pero sólo se acomodó para abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente. Con seguridad, la mano de Irene se apoyó en el pecho del hombre. Quizás ya no costaría tanto dormir.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, la voz de Irene, más segura de lo que ella realmente se sentía irrumpió el silencio:

\- ¿Aun te vas mañana?

\- Si. - Respondió él, con prisa y se levantó, como si quisiese escapar de ahí, de eso que ahora tendrían que hablar.

Pareció perdido por una fracción de segundo, pero finalmente tomó su ropa interior de algún lugar y se dirigió al baño. Irene se sentó en la cama y buscó su pijama, sin entender lo que había pasado ni porqué.

Él tenía que saber que ella entendía como esta clase de cosas funcionaba. Que la gente iba y venía, de una cama a otra y que era muy complejo para explicarlo, pero a la vez tremendamente simple como para complicarse de la forma en que él lo había hecho. ¿Era por los sentimientos, la vulnerabilidad? ¿El defecto químico del lado de los perdedores?

Holmes finalmente volvió, encontrando a Irene, sentada en la cama, expectante.

\- Voy a… abajo… quizás quieras dormir y… - Comenzó a explicarse el detective, mientras se ponía los pantalones.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó ella, molesta, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

\- Irene, no. Tengo… tomaré un vuelo mañana y tú tienes que descansar y aun hay muchas cosas que…

Ella reconoció su expresión, de Bakú, de Karachi. Esa forma de mirarla que era miedo y angustia; que era ternura y rabia.

\- No. Detente, sólo… detente- Reclamó ella, enérgica, y antes de que el hombre pudiese decir otra palabra, ya iba en sus rodillas y lo abrazó, casi arrastrándolo de vuelta a la cama. -No… Por favor… ¿Puedes solo…? Solo por una noche, ¿Puedes hacer lo que quieres y no lo que debes? - Las manos de Sherlock se encontraron en la espalda de la Mujer y su rostro fue a esconderse en su cuello. - Está bien, amor mío, todo va a estar bien. Sólo ven aquí, quédate conmigo.

Entonces, Irene lo guió con cuidado hasta la cama y levantó la ropa, haciendo espacio para ambos.

* * *

[i] De acuerdo a mi investigación, el tiempo que le toma a un vuelo llegar de Bakú a Sofia es de poco menos de una hora, sin embargo, considerando que aun faltaban cosas por hacer antes de despegar, y por un tema de comodidad literaria (stop me, please) creo que es una aproximación bastante cómoda para ustedes y para mí.


	5. Chapter 5

**I. PARTE CINCO**

Sherlock despertó solo. Se levantó rápido, puesto que quería evitar pensar en lo que había pasado, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito. Se veía a sí mismo y a ella ahí, a oscuras, en todos los escenarios en que se habían puesto.

Cuando bajaba miró por la ventana, había algunas gotas salpicando la ventana, pero aparentemente, no era más que una suave garuga. Por la luz y su estado físico, dedujo que podían ser como las ocho, quizás un poco más, pero no más de las nueve.

Irene estaba en la cocina, y lo miró apenas lo oyó, pero su expresión no se inclinaba ni a melancolía ni alegría.

\- ¿Té o café? - Preguntó, mientras iba a presionar nuevamente el botón del hervidor.

\- Té, gracias. - Replicó él, de forma mecánica. Dudó un par de segundos antes de acercarse al mesón.

Irene preparó una taza y la dejó sobre la superficie, para luego recoger el agua que había hervido.

\- ¿Leche?

\- Si. Gracias.

\- ¿Soy una anfitriona aceptable para esta casa? - Preguntó, mientras vertía un poco de leche de soya en la taza del detective.

Sherlock sólo sonrió y dio un sorbo a su té. Comieron en silencio y el detective recogió y lavó la loza utilizada, para luego comenzar a ordenar sus cosas.

\- Sherlock. - Dijo ella, voz firme. Ensayada. El hombre la miró, casi con miedo. Irene estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

\- Tú te vas a quedar aquí por un tiempo y yo voy a Londres. Hay algunas cosas que voy a necesitar que hagas por mí pero sabrás mediante alguien de ello. -Dijo él, sin voltearse, escuetamente.

\- ¿Puedes ser un poco más específico? Y de preferencia, mirarme. - Demandó, sin cambiar su posición.

Sherlock dejó salir una gran cantidad de aire y se volteó.

-A pesar de todas las medidas, el video falso, los cambios de locación y el cuidado que tomamos, para reducir el riesgo, creímos que sería prudente que te quedes aquí. Tienes todo lo que puedes necesitar, y en caso de que te haga falta algo, puedes pedírselo a la gente que va a estar a cargo de tu seguridad.

\- ¿Entonces habrá gente vigilándome?

\- Cuidándote. -Especificó el detective. - Calculamos que tres meses es el tiempo apropiado para esconderte. Y sí, quizás durante ese tiempo te pidamos que nos proveas información o la consigas, sobre Moriarty o lo que planea. Tengo que adelantarme y me lleva siglos de ventaja. - Añadió, diciendo lo último molesto.

\- ¿Y después qué? - Inquirió ella, temiendo la respuesta.

Sherlock hizo una pausa antes de responder.

\- Puedes irte, quedarte… eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Aunque yo te recomendaría quedarte aquí, es seguro, es bastante agradable, hay países más "turísticos" cerca en caso de que quieras tomar vacaciones, o trabajar o… no sé, es tu vida. Creo que ya he tomado más decisiones sobre ella de las que me corresponde.

\- ¿Eso significa qué significa exactamente? - Preguntó ella, dio un paso hacia el hombre.

\- Lo que acabo de decir. Necesito que te quedes aquí tres meses y después… depende de ti.

\- No, me refería a ¿qué significa para _nosotros_? - Se apretó los labios ante esa palabra que ambos había tratado de evitar. - No… ok ¿Entonces no te veré de nuevo?

\- Me temo que no. - Replicó él, bajando un poco la mirada. - Irene, yo… Es lo más conveniente para tu seguridad, considerando las condiciones actuales.

\- ¿Hay otras condiciones? - Preguntó ella, sin creer la excusa que le había sido entregada. - ¿Había plan B?

-Este es el plan B. - Replicó él y se cayó rápido. Esa era una de las cosas que se supone, no le diría.

\- ¿Cuál era el plan A, entonces?

\- Enviarte bajo protección de testigos a América. - Mintió descaradamente.

Entonces se apresuró a alcanzar el cajón más bajo de la biblioteca que estaba en el segundo ambiente de la casa. Se inclinó y abrió la puerta, para girar la contraseña de una caja fuerte y extraer dinero de ella. Irene subió a la habitación y estuvo mucho rato ahí, tanto que creyó que el detective no se despediría tras irse. Tenía que pensar y no sabía por dónde empezar o qué creer.

-oOo-

Casi una hora más tarde, La Mujer volvió a bajar y Sherlock estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un reporte, con un vaso de _algo_ en la mano. Irene entró a la cocina y puso un poco más de agua a hervir. Revisaba la despensa, cuando una risa bastante sonora como para llamar la atención del detective escapó de sus labios.

Él se asomó y ella se explicó:

\- Nada, es sólo que… hay un montón de comida aquí y… - Volvió a reír, con algo más de reserva esta vez. -Yo no soy particularmente lo que la gente llama, "hábil en la cocina".

-Bueno, hay WiFi, así que siempre puedes googlear algo. - Replicó él, con gracia. - Lo triste es que me voy antes de que intentes cocinar algo, por lo que no tendré ninguna clase de material en tu contra. - Agregó, casi alegre.

\- No puedo decir que eso no me alivie. -Contestó ella, con esa coquetería que le era natural. - ¿Quieres algo de café?

-¿Especialidad de la casa? - Preguntó el hombre - No, gracias. Estoy casi saliendo.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo, hasta que la tetera hirvió y el sonido característico los sacó a ambos de ese estado. Sherlock se alejó a meter el reporte que revisaba a su bolso e Irene preparaba una taza, sin embargo, renunció a ello, para sacarse la duda que le quedaba.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó, con ligereza. Él la miró y le pidió explicarse. - ¿Por qué me salvaste? No… no es como que yo haya sido muy buena contigo y al final… no estaba exagerando cuando dije que no soy exactamente la persona que merece tu intervención a esta escala. - Su voz se fue tornando más seria y segura a lo largo de la oración y al final, la tensión volvía entre ellos.

\- Porque necesito a alguien con tus habilidades que encuentre información por mí. Información que nadie más puede encontrar.

\- ¿Y tú arriesgarías tu propia vida por cualquiera de tus aliados? ¿Leyla, Sahim, Cristopher? ¿Harías por ellos todo lo que hiciste por mí? ¿Todo lo que hiciste conmigo? - Inquirió ella, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿De verdad eso te importa tanto? ¿Hubieses preferido que te dejase ahí? Tú una vez dijiste que te gustaba saber que la gente estaba de tu lado cuando la necesitabas, bueno, yo lo estoy. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

\- No. - Replicó ella, molesta. - Dime. Necesito una razón. Necesito saber exactamente qué puedo esperar de ti. Qué me vas a pedir a cambio.

\- La respuesta para ambas es nada. - Dijo él, ojos fríos. - No quiero nada de ti más que estos tres meses de información y no… No tengo nada que ofrecerte. Así funciona.

-¿Por qué? - La distancia entre ellos se había cerrado y ambos estaban enojados.

\- Esa noche no fuiste la única que dijo cosas interesantes. Mycroft también lo hizo, aunque parezca increíble. Él dijo que desearía que la mitad de la gente a su servicio fuese tan buena como tú y yo le tomé la palabra. Si él, que dirige como veinte servicios secretos en todo el mundo, cree que eres un elemento útil, entonces si vale la pena tomar uno o dos riesgos por asegurarse tu lealtad. Fin de la historia.

\- Última pregunta. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mentir?

En ese momento el teléfono de Sherlock sonó en su bolsillo y el hombre estuvo más que aliviado de alejarse a contestar. Irene volvió a la cocina y se preparaba su café cuando oyó al hombre maldecir. Poco después, se apareció en su rango visual y apoyó ambas manos en el respaldo del sofá, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos extendidos.

Casi inaudible, Irene se acercó y puso su mano abierta en la espalda del hombre, para, tras evaluar la ausencia de reacción, comenzar a acariciarla por completo.

\- El vuelo se retrasó. Una maldita torre perdió la comunicación y la están reparando, no saben cuánto tardarán. Puede ser en dos horas o mañana. O nunca. No puedo ir al aeropuerto a esperar porque es posible que haya gente siguiéndome.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? - Preguntó Irene, mientras su mano libre iba a parar al brazo más cercano del detective.

\- Nada. Sólo… - Se incorporó y se alejó del alcance del tacto de La Mujer. - Déjame sólo. Por favor. Estoy cansado de todo esto. - Dijo, intentando ocultar lo molesto que realmente estaba.

Subió las escaleras y se sentó en el piso, cerca de la ventana, viendo como las nubes cubrían sus esperanzas de evitar que todo por lo que había trabajado se convirtiese en un maldito desastre.

-oOo-

-Tenías razón. - Dijo él, cuando terminó de bajar el último escalón.

Irene había servido su taza de café y, a modo de buscar calma para sí misma, había ido a la biblioteca por un libro que pudiese despejar su cabeza. Encontró Ana Karenina, y aunque lo había leído alguna vez hace algunos años, fue su mejor alternativa. Se sentó en el sofá con el libro y la taza de café y avanzó páginas, dio sorbos y miró por la ventana, preguntándose qué ocurría arriba, y deteniéndose, de vez en cuando, a luchar por el impulso de subir. Hasta que él bajó.

\- ¿Puedo saber sobre qué? - Dijo ella, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesita de centro.

Sherlock cruzó hasta el otro lado del sillón, para sentarse junto a Irene y en un movimiento que sorprendió a la mujer, él apoyó su cabeza en sus muslos, recostándose casi en posición fetal sobre el sofá. Lo único que ella atinó a hacer fue a poner una mano sobre su cabeza y dejarlo hablar.

\- América nunca fue una opción. La alternativa A era pasar aquí un par de días y luego… luego iba a llevarte de vuelta a Inglaterra… conmigo. - Relató, finalmente, para terminar abrazándose a las rodillas de Irene.

\- Pero…

Holmes dejó salir un suspiro antes de responder.

\- Mycroft capturó a Moriarty y lo tiene en algún lugar, haciéndole preguntas quien sabe sobre qué. Y la cosa es que Moriarty no se va a dar por vencido fácilmente, va a pedir algo a cambio y mi hermano… y aunque no fuese así, ellos…

\- No puedo estar en Londres si ellos dos están juntos. ¿Es eso, verdad? - Inquirió ella, añadiendo mentalmente estas nuevas piezas al puzle en su cabeza.

Sherlock no respondió y solo asintió, mientras la fuerza de sus manos juntaba las rodillas de Adler y con más suavidad recorría la tela de su pantalón. Ella, por su parte, había descansado su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y sus manos jugaban con los rizos del hombre, pero sus ojos estaban en todas partes menos ahí. Lento, y quizás gracias al sonido de la suave brisa exterior, Sherlock se durmió, aferrado, como podía a los últimos instantes con ella.

-oOo-

Pasó más de una hora y Sherlock despertó, con su cabeza apoyada sobre un cojín. Se desperezó, para luego incorporarse y mirar alrededor, buscando a Irene. La encontró en la cocina y una sonrisa atravesó la cara de la Mujer. Al parecer preparaba otra taza.

\- Nadie me creería si alguna vez intentase contar lo pesado que tienes el sueño. - Comentó.

\- ¿Mi teléfono no sonó? - Preguntó el hombre, mirando la hora.

\- No. Además está lloviendo de nuevo así que, quién sabe. Lo siento, en serio.

\- No. Creo que te debo una disculpa, o algo. Considerando… - Se miró las manos y jugó con sus dedos. - Pero supongo que un día más atrapado aquí no es tan mala idea. - Bromeó.

Irene sonrió y estrujó la mitad de un limón sobre la taza que preparaba.

-Hablas dormido. - Le dijo, medio sonriendo, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la infusión que preparaba. -No sé si siempre, pero ahora… mientras estabas en el sillón.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué dije? - Preguntó él, con honesta curiosidad.

\- Mi nombre. Primero pensé que habías despertado y estabas en realidad llamándome; pero cuando me asomé para ver un poco mejor, me di cuenta que aun estabas dormido y no quise despertarte o incomodarte.

La sonrisa del detective se borró de apoco. Aquí iban de nuevo; las preguntas difíciles, la agudeza de su inteligencia que lo desarmaba en tres segundos.

Pero ella sólo siguió haciendo su té y Sherlock se puso de pie para revisar si había algún reporte del clima, de alguno de sus socios, o por lo menos de alguien en Londres, preguntándole dónde demonios estaba. Sin embargo, no había nada de eso.

En eso, Irene encontró algunas sopas de sobre en la despensa y comenzó a leer las instrucciones, dándose cuenta que era, de hecho, algo que ella podía hacer. Quizás después agregaría algunas finas hierbas, o queso rallado tal vez, para hacerlas un plato más contundente, por lo que la idea de preparar un plato de crema de champiñones se le hacía bastante aceptable. Miró al hombre de reojo. Recordó su voz en medio del silencio, diciendo su nombre con una suavidad que ella jamás había escuchado.

La cosa es que Irene sabía cómo se sentía respecto a Sherlock. Era quizás una sensación diferente a la que había tenido con otras personas, pero ella sabía lo que era y las cosas que podía implicar. Más importante aún, sabía hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar y qué era capaz de arriesgar. Y eso, aunque fuese mucho, la hacía sentirse menos asustada respecto a sus propios sentimientos. La real pregunta era ¿Tenía él todas esas certezas? O, aun más básico, ¿Qué sentía él por ella?

De acuerdo a su relato, no se volverían a ver, lo que podía significar dos cosas tremendamente opuestas. Y ella necesitaba saber. Por lo que, casi molesta, dejó de revolver la sopa, apagó la llama y dejó la cuchara de madera sobre el mesón, logrando que hiciese un ruido bastante notable. Holmes levantó la cabeza de su teléfono y la vio acercarse con decisión. ¿De qué se había perdido ahora?

\- Sé y entiendo que no quieres hablar. Pero me imagino que tú sabes y entiendes que _necesito_ saber. - Tomó un largo respiro y solicitó: - Dímelo. No importa… sólo dime, porque si no lo haces, me voy a cuestionar por el resto de mi vida qué es exactamente lo que estás dejando aquí. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

\- Ya te respondí eso, Irene.

\- Si, y mentiste. Dime la verdad, ¿o vas a esperar de nuevo a que te atragante? ¿Por qué no puedes sólo mirarme a los ojos y decirme?

\- Porque usualmente las personas tienden a molestarse en exceso cuando les dicen que están siendo usadas. - Replicó él, sin mirarla. Cerró las pestañas que estaba mirando y dejó su teléfono de lado. - Y eso es exactamente lo que es. - Su cara estaba de frente a Irene, pero sus ojos estaban mirando a otro lugar, quizás sobre el hombro de la Mujer.

-Bien. Pero no puedes esperar que crea eso sea todo. Nadie se involucra tanto con alguien a quien está usando. - Argumentó ella, manteniendo su mirada.

Sherlock volvió a tomar su teléfono, para ponerse de pie y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

\- Oh, por favor, no puedes estar diciendo esto. ¿Tú? ¿La especialista en manipular gente a través del sexo? Tú lo haces todo el tiempo, Irene ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para hacerlo yo también?

\- ¡No estoy hablando de sexo, idiota! - Enfurecida, tomó el brazo del hombre, que ahora caminaba cerca de ella y lo apretó con fuerza. - Si, quizás anoche sólo tenías ganas y querías quitártelas de encima de alguna forma, qué se yo. No importa. Pero no es eso… estoy hablando de todo lo demás. De las emociones, de acostarte conmigo porque tenía pesadillas, de abrazarme en medio de una ciudad porque te dije que no merecía lo que habías hecho por mí… incluso estoy hablando de que no quisiste cogerme porque aun era muy pronto y la vulnerabilidad y todas esas tonterías que ni tú mismo te crees, porque todas esas explicaciones son en realidad excusas, ¿no es así? Así que sólo dilo. Está bien, no puedo usarlo en tu contra, estoy de tu lado ahora, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué demonios quieres escucharme decir? - Preguntó él, intentando soltarse de su agarre, con éxito.

\- Tú sientes algo por mí, ¿no es así? Dilo, o está bien, a tú manera, respóndeme. ¿Sientes algo por mí? -Cuestionó, con tal seguridad que a Holmes le fue imposible sacarle los ojos de encima.

\- No. - Mintió. Y aunque mientras pronunciaba la palabra mantuvo su mirada, apenas el sonido terminó, sus ojos bajaron.

Y entonces, su teléfono timbró y él contestó. El vuelo saldría finalmente, dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, por lo que el detective debía marcharse al aeropuerto. Pero todo lo que Irene recibió fue " _me tengo que ir ahora"._

El hombre tomó su equipaje y cerró la puerta tras él.

Y eso fue todo.

Y así es como termina, porque Sherlock sabía que en las circunstancias no podía dejar entrever sus emociones; y que, aunque lo había hecho, tenía que negarlas hasta el final. Porque él sabía que, aunque lo dejase a él destruido y a ella herida por mucho tiempo, al final, era lo correcto; mentir significaba que Irene ya no guardaría ningún tipo de esperanzas, ni aguardaría por su regreso. Que sería libre de buscar otros brazos y que al final, lo olvidaría. Y eso, aseguraba la única cosa que a Sherlock realmente le importaba; nadie jamás volvería a intentar hacerle daño.

-oOo-

Irene dejó el apartamento en Sofía una semana después de que su pequeño acuerdo de tres meses se cumpliese, y aunque Sherlock utilizó todos los medios que pudo para saber dónde estaba y mantener un ojo sobre ella, le fue imposible seguirle la pista.

Sólo volvió a verla esa noche en Sarajevo, con el vestido rojo, el embajador y una sonrisa de mentira en los labios.

* * *

 _And that's it._ :D


End file.
